Lucien Petrovitch
Dallas Cruz, associate Billie Trump, associate Jed Baim, associate Marwan Hanano, associate Rachel Wood, associate |status = Living |season5 = X }} Lucien Petrovitch is a cell leader of Black Claw who first appeared in . Appearances He arrived at the warehouse where Black Claw had set a trap for Nick Burkhardt and his friends, only to find that numerous members of Black Claw had been killed. As he surveyed some of the fallen, he found Dallas Cruz' body. He then heard a faint thud in the distance and saw someone trying to hide. As he walked over, Billie Trump came out and told him that "she" wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before. Lucien, seemingly caught off guard that the lone killer was female, replied, "She?" and Billie told him that she was a Hexenbiest and apologized for failing. He consoled her and told her that it was only one battle and that their army was growing, adding that they'd honor the dead Black Claw members. Later, several members of Black Claw were gathered to honor the dead, and Lucien said a few words acknowledging their loss of "good soldiers" and the pain it caused, which would never go away. He then reminded the members what they had sacrificed their lives for, and told them to spread the word that they were no longer going to be in hiding in the shadows and were only beginning "the nights of vengeance." Billie then pointed out that Xavier was to blame for the deaths of the Black Claw members, and Lucien told her that even though he was in police custody, he'd still pay for what he did. He then went over to another Black Claw member, Jed Baim, and whispered something into his ear. He and Stephan Barinov waited in a building for Marwan Hanano to arrive to pick up a sniper that Barinov had brought in a case. As Barinov grew impatient, Lucien succinctly told him that Marwan would be there and to just leave the case. Barinov asked why the target even needed to be shot, and Lucien said the killing couldn't look like a Wesen attack. Barinov was then about to leave, but Marwan entered. The two briefly greeted each other, and Marwan then started assembling the sniper from the case. Once it was put together, he walked to a window, woged, and started to take aim. Barinov told him that the cops would be all over everything if he killed someone, and Lucien told him not to kill anyone, but Marwan fired the sniper, striking a basketball in mid-air that someone playing in a pickup basketball game on a distant court had just tried to make a basket with. Marwan expressed his satisfaction, handed the gun to Barinov, and walked away. Barinov then went to look out the window to see what Marwan and done and exchanged looks with Lucien. Later the next day, Marwan returned to the building as Lucien spoke on the phone with someone and said, "We'll be there before midnight. Just make sure you're ready to go. We won't have a lot of time." Marwan then started complaining about how he had been made, and he demanded to know how it happened. Lucien said he didn't know, and Marwan replied, "I should kill you." Lucien calmly responded, "If you got made, it's your screw up." Marwan said that it was known he was in Portland, but Lucien said, "Even if they know you're here, they don't know why." Marwan tried to walk away and say that they'd do whatever they planned to do later, but Lucien grabbed and stopped him, saying that they had to do it now because too much depended on it. The two both woged, briefly sharing a tense moment, but after Lucien said it had to be done, they retracted, and Lucien handed Marwan a picture of Sean Renard. He then told Marwan that he would be out of the country before morning. After Marwan Hanano shot and assassinated Andrew Dixon, he called Lucien to let him know the job had been done. Lucien asked if there were any complications, and Marwan said no and to send the car to pick him up. After Lucien assured him the driver would have Marwan's documents ready, presumably to leave the country, Marwan was hit by a cyclist, sending Marwan's phone flying and knocking Marwan out. Lucien didn't know what was going on and tried to ask Marwan what happened, but unbeknown to Lucien, Eve, who had telekinetically made the cyclist hit Marwan, picked up Marwan's phone and hung up. Later that night, as Lucien watched the news coverage of Andrew Dixon's assassination, Lucien got a call from Marwan, who told him he was in the hospital after having been hit by a bicycle. Lucien told Marwan that there were no suspects in the assassination, and Marwan told Lucien to pick him up. Lucien then told him he'd be there in 20 minutes. However, Lucien then called the Portland Police and spoke to Renard, anonymously tipping him off that Andrew Dixon's killer was at Overton Medical and might not be there for very long. He later arrived at Renard's home, where Rachel Wood formally introduced Lucien to Renard. He told Renard, "Dixon was meant to die, and you were meant to kill the man that killed him." Renard quickly figured out that Lucien was the tipster from before, and Lucien revealed to Renard that he knew he was a Zauberbiest. He then told Renard that Black Claw could make him the most powerful man in Portland and that it would only just be the beginning. He then had Rachel show Renard a campaign poster that had Renard illustrated on it. Images 507-promo14.jpg 507-promo15.jpg 507-Lucien.png 507-Billie consoled by Lucien.png 511-promo2.jpg 511-promo3.jpg 511-Lucien Petrovitch woges.gif 511-Lucien and Marwan woged.jpg 512-Rachel and Lucien unveil their poster.png Quotes *(To Black Claw members): "The days of hiding in shadows are over, but the nights of vengeance have just begun." *(To Sean Renard): "We could make you the most powerful man in the city. And that's only the beginning." Trivia *Lucien is a name of French origin that means "light." Category:Black Claw